Jealous of the Moon
by musiclover48
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, both longing for their life partner, have yet to meet, and are only guided by the names written on each others palms. Somehow, someway, they'll meet one day, and will finally find what they've been looking for: a soulmate.
1. Kurt Hummel

**Title: **Jealous of the Moon  
><strong>Author: <strong>musiclover48  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Blaine/Kurt, ensemble  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Sexual references/situations, foul language, angst (only in the beginning; the story eventually turns fluffy), & AU  
><strong>Spoiler(s): <strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I. Own. Nothing.  
><strong>*AN: **Based off of a prompt by 4leaf_clovers on the kurt_blaine LiveJournal prompt post. Yes, this will be a story that focuses on the whole "name of soulmate written on a person's palm" theme. While the beginning chapters will be a bit angsty, since Kurt and Blaine have not found each other yet, it will eventually turn more toward the fluffy side and there will indeed be a happy ending.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>All around Kurt and Blaine, their friends are finding their soulmates, while the two wait around in hopes of finding their own mates someday. They have yet to meet, and are only guided by their names written on each others palms. However, when fate decides to intervene, they might just finally find what they've been looking for: a soulmate.

*Make sure to let me know what you think via reviews, or even adding the story to your favorite/alert story list. I need feedback like Rachel needs applause to live.

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<br>Jealous of the moon  
>You wish you could fly<br>But you're staying where you are  
>There's nothing you can do<br>If you're too scared to try_

* * *

><p><em>Blaine Anderson.<em>

Kurt tore his gaze away from his right hand, looking down at his left.

_Blaine Anderson._

The same name was etched onto both hands, but Kurt had nothing – no clues, no details, no _person _– to put together with the name.

To him, it was just a reminder of how alone he was in the world.

It hurt, sometimes, to look down at his hands and see the name just lying there. He thought of all of his friends, who had already found their soulmates, and how happy they were. Due to soulmates spending most of their time together during the earlier years of their relationship, he often spent countless weekends and school nights alone while his friends were off spending time with their mates.

"You'll find him someday," his friend Mercedes had reassured one day upon seeing him looking at his palms. "You just have to have faith. Remember, that name's there for a reason, boo."

_Easy for you to say_, Kurt had thought bitterly, _especially since you've already found your soulmate._

Kurt didn't hold it against his friends, though, or anyone really. It wasn't their fault that he couldn't find his mate, or that they had found their mates sooner than he had. Actually, he was just glad they didn't have to go through the inner turmoil he did every day, the stress he was under whenever he thought about the possibility of never finding his mate. When that happened, the person's hand eventually was wiped clean of the name, a sign to others that the person was a lost soul. It had happened to others before – even to one of the teachers at their high school. Sue Sylvester, the school's Cheerio coach, had stopped searching for her mate long ago, opting to wear gloves constantly in order to not have to see the emptiness of her palms.

Kurt shivered at the thought.

He was young, just a teenager in high school. There was still a possibility that he would meet his mate when he flew off to college, or took his next vacation with his family or even during his next trip to the grocery store. There was always more time.

At least, he hoped so.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Kurt?" Burt asked his son as the teen appeared in the dining room one morning. "You've seemed pretty out of it lately."<p>

Kurt didn't think his dad would understand his situation. Although Kurt's mother had died when Kurt was merely eight-years old and Burt had sworn to never love another woman as much as he did Kurt's mother, Burt had eventually found another mate. Ironically, his new mate had been Carole Hudson, the mother of one of Kurt's fellow glee clubbers, Finn. They had gotten married soon after finding each other, and now all four of them lived happily together in the Hummel home. Thinking about this, Kurt knew his dad wouldn't quite get just how much Kurt was suffering and decided against telling him. Besides, he didn't want to worry his dad too much.

"I'm fine," Kurt lied as he sat down to eat the toast Carole had made. "I'm just a little stressed about a big test I have today."

Burt eyed him suspiciously, but decided not to push the subject. Both Hummel men went back to eating their breakfast as Finn tromped into the room, a goofy smile on his face.

"Morning, guys." Finn hummed as he reached across Kurt in order to grab a slice of toast.

"You're in a good mood today," Kurt commented thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Finn. "Did Rachel spend the night here?"

Rachel, another member of the glee club, was Finn's soulmate and could constantly be found popping in and out of the house at all hours of the day and night. Burt and Carole didn't particularly mind that much, though.

"No," Finn laughed and looked at Kurt confusedly. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Burt spoke up. He was now staring at Finn the same way Kurt was – suspicious and waiting for Finn's explanation for his oddly cheery mood.

"Rachel text me last night about our competition for regionals," Finn explained as he excitedly glanced at Kurt. "We so have it in the bag – none of the other groups have anything on us."

"Oh," Kurt muttered. "Crap, I completely forgot about glee club."

It was true. In all of his worry, Kurt nearly forgot about New Directions, the high school's glee club that Kurt, Finn, and most of their friends were part of. They were preparing for the upcoming regionals competition, but it had apparently slipped Kurt's mind.

"But you never forget about glee," Finn said with a frown. "You're almost as excited as Rachel is about competition."

"I guess I've just been so caught up in schoolwork," Kurt blurted out quickly. "Dear god, I have to get busy on making the costumes – lord knows what awful catastrophe Rachel will make us wear if I let her take charge of our outfits."

"Dude, she doesn't dress that bad." Finn sighed, clearly forgetting that Kurt had only now remembered about the competition. "I mean, she actually dresses nice if you kind of think about it."

"That's coming from you, sweetie." Carole giggled as she entered the dining room carrying a platter of bacon, sausage, and other breakfast delights. "You still need my help with picking out your clothes sometimes, just to make sure you don't leave the house looking like a confused little puppy."

"Mom!" Finn cried as he blushed fiercely, clearly embarrassed.

"It's not like I didn't already know," Kurt laughed and stuffed the remainder of his toast in his mouth. As Carole comforted Finn, Kurt swept his bag up from the back of his chair and swayed around the table in order to place a kiss on the top of Burt's head. "See you later, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, kid." Burt replied and ruffled Kurt's hair, much to his son's horror. "Now get going – don't want you to be late to school."

"When have I ever been known to be late?" Kurt scoffed and tried to put his hair back to its original state. "Bye Carole, see you later. And Finn, please try not to be horribly late today, okay?"

Leaving his amused parents and an upset Finn behind him, Kurt braced himself for another excruciatingly lonely day at school.

* * *

><p>"How was your weekend, Kurt?" Mercedes asked as they strolled into their third period class. "You seem like something is on your mind."<p>

"I'm fine, honestly." Kurt sighed as he linked arms with her. "How did it go for you?"

Kurt almost felt resentment toward his best friend as her face lit up with a smile, but he quickly bit back the emotion, opting to smile along with her instead. He was happy for her, of course, but it still stung a little whenever she went on and on about how amazing each day with her soulmate was.

"Sam took me out to dinner and a movie yesterday," Mercedes said with a dreamy sigh. "I swear, he's the most romantic guy I know."

"Quinn said that about Artie last week," Kurt snorted as they turned a corner to get to their class. "But what movie did you guys see? Because the genre is key to how he feels about – _oof_!"

Kurt was abruptly cut off when he was elbowed against a row of lockers, struggling to catch his breath as Mercedes started to yell at his aggressor.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Karofsky?" Mercedes snapped, the jock glaring at her as she did so. "He wasn't even doing anything to you – ooh, just wait until my man and the rest of the guys hear about this one-"

"I'm pissing my pants just thinking about it," Karofsky sneered sarcastically, and eyed Kurt up and down suggestively. "Maybe you should watch where you're going next time, Hummel."

As the brutish jock stormed away, Kurt closed his eyes in frustration and tightened his grip on the books in his arms. The bullying, especially by Karofsky, had gotten much worse than it had once been. The large jock would purposely shove him against the lockers while walking down the halls, his hands sometimes roaming to places Kurt would rather not think about. After insulting Kurt, he would even go so far as to whisper things in Kurt's ears that made Kurt shiver in fear; he would usually walk away with a wink, only causing a knot of fear to build up in Kurt's gut. Although Karofsky had already found his soulmate – his right-hand man Azimio, ironically – there was something about Kurt that intrigued him. Thus, Kurt was left to deal with the jock's interest in him, with no soulmate to protect him from such harassment – he might as well have had a target stuck on his back.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Mercedes sniffed haughtily, glaring at him one last time before turning to Kurt with a worried frown. "You okay, sweetie?"

"It looked worse than it actually was," Kurt reassured. Mercedes didn't look all that convinced, so Kurt linked arms with her and flashed her a (fake) smile. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, you were telling me about your date with Sam, weren't you?"

Mercedes grinned and began to gush about the previous day she had spent, not bothering to notice how Kurt's face fell once she did so.

* * *

><p>"Attention, glee club!" Rachel announced during that day's glee club rehearsal. Kurt, rolling his eyes, predicted that Rachel would yet again suggest a duet between her and Finn as their opening number for Sectionals, opting to tune out the remainder of what she said. "Seeing that Regionals are only a few weeks away, I am proud to announce that I have discovered which glee clubs they have deemed our 'competition'."<p>

"Um, isn't that against the rules?" Mike spoke up with a confused frown.

"No. Not really. Well, maybe." Rachel said with a sigh. "Okay, it is, but that's besides the point, guys – with this new information, we could very well have the opportunity to have an advantage over these teams if we use the element of espionage for our own purpose-"

"Do you ever speak like the rest of us normal people do?" Santana snapped, scowling. "Say it in _English_, Berry."

"We need to send spies in to the rival schools," Rachel explained quickly, "although we only really need a spy at Dalton Academy to keep tabs on the Warblers, since we're already quite familiar with Aural Intensity."

"Warblers?" Puck snorted. "Isn't that a type of _bird_?"

"Moving on," Rachel continued, pointedly ignoring Puck's comment. "I believe we should send one of our boys for this task, just for a day-"

"Why us?" Sam questioned, which caused Mike to nod in agreement beside him. "I mean, can't one of you girls go and do it?"

"Dalton Academy is an all-boys school, Sam. Any one of us girls would be easily spotted within a few minutes of entering the school grounds," Rachel explained with a roll of her eyes.

"You could probably pass off as a guy," Santana muttered under her breath, earning giggles from Mercedes and Tina. Rachel merely glared daggers at her.

"Well in that case," Brittany said with an innocent smile, "we should send Kurt to do the job. He likes boys, doesn't he?"

Upon hearing his name, Kurt's eyes went wide in recognition and he looked up at Rachel. "Wait, _what_?"

"Perfect!" Rachel squealed in excitement. "With your female-looking physique and angelic voice, you'll be sure to woo at least one of them into telling you their secrets!"

Kurt opened his mouth to protest and snap at her for her rude comment, but was cut off by Artie clearing his throat quite loudly, getting the attention from everyone in the room.

"Do you have something to say, Artie?" Rachel asked expectantly, crossing her arms.

"I don't think Kurt's up to spying on the Warblers," Artie began, "and I've always kind of wanted to go all James Bond at one point or another, so I could...y'know, go spy at Dalton if you want."

"Artie," Quinn spoke up softly, "I love you – you know that – but I don't think a boy in a wheelchair will go unnoticed at Dalton."

"Well I could pose as a new student," Artie explained eagerly. "And I could show interest in joining their glee club, which would probably get me at least _some_ info on what's going on right now with the group."

As the rest of the glee club agreed that it was a pretty decent idea – and after Kurt mouthed a heartfelt 'thank you' in Artie's direction – the group decided that Artie would spend a day at Dalton Academy to see what the Warblers were up to, or even get a sneak peek at just how good they were.


	2. Blaine Anderson

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one and a bit uneventful, but I'm just covering both perspectives of our lovely boys before I continue on with the story any further. Stay tuned for more, and leave a review with what you think about the story so far (if you can).

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<br>Jealous of the moon  
>You wish you could fly<br>But you're staying where you are  
>There's nothing you can do<br>If you're too scared to try_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt Hummel.<em>

The name was etched on Blaine's hand, a constant reminder of the soulmate that awaited him somewhere in the world. With a brief smile, Blaine glanced down at his other hand.

_Kurt Hummel_.

He was content with waiting for his soulmate. Sure, he felt a bit sad whenever around his Warbler friends – most had already met and united with their mates – but he knew that he would find his mate when the time was right.

"Hey Blaine, you feeling okay?"

The boy in question looked up and saw his two best friends – Wes and David – standing a few feet away from him in worry. Although the rest of the Warblers had left right after the meeting, the two had stood to make sure their friend was okay.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Blaine reassured with a small grin. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Are you sure?" David questioned with a frown. "Because you have that look on your face you always get whenever you have gas pains or when you're upset."

"David, I told you to never bring that up – _ever_." Blaine muttered, scowling.

"Sorry, Blaine." Wes apologized on David's behalf, glaring up at his fellow Warbler. "We just get a bit concerned about you sometimes."

"If this is about my soulmate," Blaine sighed, "then I'm perfectly fine with waiting for him to eventually find his way into my life."

Wes and David stood quiet for a moment, before David said, "We don't want you to end up like one of those lost souls that just gives up trying after a while. It would kill us to see you so lonely."

"Maybe we should try and Google the guy. Do you think that would work?" Wes asked David thoughtfully.

"I'm sure there's a ten-step program to help him deal with this," David mused, "or we could always try one of those support groups."

"Are you done talking, _Mother_ _and Father_?" Blaine asked with a frustrated sigh.

Before Wes and David could retort, a quick knock was heard on the front doors before Thad pushed it open, a boy in a wheelchair following close behind him.

"And _this_," Thad said, quite clearly continuing what he had previously been telling the boy, "is the Warblers' meeting room!"

Thad then noticed his three fellow Warblers standing awkwardly in the room, his disappointment very obvious. "Oh, you guys are here."

"We're part of the head council, too, Thad." Wes reminded him. "David and I have a reason to be here after meetings."

"He doesn't," Thad said, gesturing to Blaine. "Besides, I'm trying to show Artie around the place – he's interested in joining the group and he shows some potential."

"Artie?" David asked.

"That's me," Artie said and waved an arm in the air to get their attention. "I'm, um, new to Dalton, but I was in the glee club at my old school, so I figured that I might as well try and join yours."

Blaine, understanding that this was something for the council to handle, picked up his bag and gave his three friends a quick nod. "I've got to run to my dorm for something. See you guys later, okay?"

"Don't think that this new kid means you get out of our talk," Wes spoke up with a smirk. "We'll be sure to get in contact with you soon, Anderson."

Groaning in frustration, Blaine left the meeting room.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine made it back to his dorm, he could already tell that his roommate, Jeff, had already gotten there before him. That was considerably bad, because Jeff had a habit of bringing his soulmate – the Warbler known as Nick – back to the room for some heavy make-out sessions. Blaine usually didn't mind it as long as they didn't get too rambunctious, but when the clothes started coming off, Blaine drew the line.<p>

When he finally opened the door despite his uneasy conscious, he was met with the sight of Jeff and Nick tumbling around on Jeff's bed, kissing and moaning as said bed rocked against the wall rather roughly with every thrust and grind. Crying out in agony, Blaine covered his eyes.

"For the love of god, Jeff, what the hell are you two doing?" Blaine cried, voice shaky due to what he had just seen. "At least put a sign on the door or something before you start getting it on with Nick in our room!"

Jeff groaned and gently nudged Nick off of him, thus proceeding to zip his pants back up – although Blaine hadn't even noticed they were unzipped to begin with – while Nick watched with a sultry gaze.

"Relax, Anderson." Jeff sighed with a roll of his eyes as he slid a hand across Nick's bare chest. "We were only having a little _fun_."

"I swear to god you guys go at it likes rabbits." Blaine grumbled as he tossed his bag on his bed. "Honestly, don't you two ever get tired of each other?"

Nick and Jeff, who had both already sat up on their knees in order to get closer to one another, merely rolled their eyes playfully and shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Trust us," Nick said with a comforting grin, "when you find your special someone, you'll be acting the same way we are."

"Except you'll probably be more discreet about it than we are," Jeff added, suddenly laughing as he turned to look at Nick. "Dude, can you imagine Blaine actually doing it with someone? That's just so _weird_."

As Nick and Jeff burst out laughing, Blaine grabbed his bag back up in fury, snatched his textbooks off of his bedside table, and stormed out of the dorm room.

* * *

><p>The next day as he entered the Warbler room for yet another meeting, he could instantly tell something was wrong. There was far too much tension in the air, and the gloomy expressions of his fellow Warblers did nothing to ease his suspicions.<p>

"Hey guys," Blaine chirped happily. "How's it going?"

"Terrible," Flint spoke up as his soulmate, Trent, tried to rub his shoulders soothingly. "We're doomed at regionals – there's no way we're going to win."

"Don't say that," Blaine sighed as he shut the doors behind him. "We have an awesome set list that-"

"Our competition knows about," Jeff cut in, curled up against Nick's side sadly. "The group from William McKinley High got a hold of it."

"Wait, _what_?" Blaine asked, mouth hanging open in shock. "But – how?"

"That kid Thad was showing around yesterday must have been a spy," David said with a frown. "We told him all about the competition in hopes that it would get him to join the group."

"Well how do we know they even know about our song choices?" Blaine questioned. "I mean, maybe you're all just overreacting-"

"They sent us a plate of 'we know your set list' cookies," Wes explained, gesturing to a large plate of cookies sitting on the center coffee table. As Blaine inspected the cookies, he came to realize that they did indeed spell out (when put together) "_We know you're set list, prepare to lose_" and the last two cookies had a heart and smiley face iced onto them. There was a note taped to the plate, which read: _Forever winners, New Directions._

"Well, that's weird." Blaine muttered and scooped up one of the cookies. Much to the dismay of the other Warblers, he bit into the cookie.

"No!" Thad exclaimed. "What if they poisoned it? We'll be doomed for sure if our lead singer is dead!"

Blaine chewed thoughtfully, smiling as he swallowed the chunk of cookie. "Actually, it tastes really good. Want a bite?" The Warblers glared at him. "More for me then."

"This is serious, Blaine." David scolded. "We only have a few days to come up with new songs, not to mention find a way to choreograph it all in time and-"

"Keep the songs we've already picked out," Blaine suggested as he munched on another cookie. "So what if they know what we'll be performing? As long as we own that stage like we always do, we won't have a problem."

Although the Warblers weren't too eager to continue with the performance their competition knew about, they realized that Blaine's plan was much more rational than having to learn a completely different number, and had no choice but to agree.

"For our sake," Wes declared as the Warblers began to finally settle down, "I hope you're right."


	3. Words Run Deep

Sorry that this is a majorly angsty chapter, but I swear that it'll get better later on – and the ending chunk is actually really uplifting. Also, I had to go back and change it from Sectionals to Regionals because New Directions faced the Warblers and Aural Intensity during Regionals and not Sectionals. I want to keep this as accurate as possible. Oh, and (spoiler alert) I might have yet again dashed your hopes of Blaine and Kurt meeting at Regionals since Kurt (who was hurt by Rachel and some of the others in glee club) won't be participating in Regionals. Well, he _might_ be there to support them because when it comes down to it, they're his friends and he loves them no matter what. Anyways, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<br>Jealous of the moon  
>You wish you could fly<br>But you're staying where you are  
>There's nothing you can do<br>If you're too scared to try_

* * *

><p>"Now that my demeaning yet satisfyingly good cookies have no doubt lowered the Warblers' self-esteem," Rachel announced at the next glee club meeting, "there is nothing in our way of dominating Regionals as we have done in previous years."<p>

"Previous years?" Tina repeated, eyes narrowing in confusion. "This is only our second year competing."

"And we lost last time," Mike added with a frown.

"That's besides the point," Rachel said dismissively. "Look, as long as we don't totally mess up this performance, we'll be able to beat the Warblers and Aural Intensity."

"I don't know about that," Artie spoke up uneasily. "I mean, you guys haven't actually seen how the Warblers operate. They look like they mean business."

"They're probably already changing their routine by now," Rachel began to reassure, "and trying to learn a new routine in a matter of days is nearly impossible, so they'll probably be a hot mess up there on stage."

"If we weren't on the same team, Berry, I'd probably punch you for sounding so arrogant." Santana muttered as she filed her nails.

Rachel looked at her fearfully, causing some of the other girls to laugh and a few of the jocks to chuckle. Finn, wanting to defend her, stood up and joined her.

"Come on, guys, give her a break." Finn spoke up. "I mean, can you honestly blame her for being so excited?"

"She doesn't have to be so confident about it," Kurt finally spoke up in concern. "I mean, we don't need to jinx ourselves. The Warblers – not to mention Aural Intensity – might give us a run for our money."

"Our couples number, which features our very own original song, will be magnificent," Rachel declared haughtily. "It's enough to send the other teams into a nervous wreck."

"A couples number that leaves certain people hanging by themselves," Kurt muttered with a scowl.

Rachel gave him a quizzical look, "Are you bitter because you won't be featured in the couples number?"

"I just find it a bit rude that you went so far as to ask Puck's soulmate Lauren to fill in for me simply because I don't have a soulmate," Kurt retorted with a bitter smile.

"It wouldn't have seemed as authentic if you and Puck were pretending to actually like each other," Rachel defended.

"I wouldn't have really minded it," Puck said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rachel chose to ignore Puck once more and turned to Finn for help. "You understand where I was coming from, right Finn?"

"Um," Finn was torn between siding with Rachel and his step-brother. Realizing that he really only had one choice, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, Rach, I can see where you're coming from."

Now Kurt was fired up. Could Finn so blatantly agree with Rachel, even though her need to win had so clearly hurt her friend (not to mention his _brother_)? Looking around the room, he saw that no one was willing to speak up on his behalf. Taking a deep breath, he realized that he would have to fight this battle on his own.

"You know, it doesn't surprise me that you put here before me." Kurt spoke up, voice wavering slightly. "But could you at least pretend that you give a damn about your own brother?"

"Technically you're not even related by blood," Rachel pointed out. "So as his soulmate, he has more obligation towards me than you."

"Rachel," Finn whispered worriedly, "you're starting to get a little harsh. He's your friend, too."

At this point, Kurt just about burst at the seams. He was sick of this. He was sick of everyone always pulling the soulmate card – using something they were born with, and had no way of controlling, as an excuse to cast him out. With a ball of anger building in the pit of his stomach, he tried to keep calm.

"I heard that's one of the first signs you're too attached to your mate," Kurt spoke up calmly. "Completely eliminating your friends, I mean. After all, you're not the first one to turn your back on me because of your soulmate, or to even do that to anyone, actually. It's a common symptom among teens who've found their mates too quickly."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Rachel scoffed.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Kurt laughed, sounding a bit crazy. "You don't think I've looked this up before, or at least tried to find a reason why all of my friends were_ leaving me_?"

"Kurt, you know we love you." Quinn spoke up softly from her seat above him. "We always try to hang out with you as much as possible, but-"

"You're too busy spending time with your soulmates," Kurt finished for her dryly. "I get it. I know that while friends always keep in touch and spend time with each other, they always come second to their mates, especially when one of their friends hasn't even found their soulmate yet."

"You're overreacting," Rachel dismissively said. "You know all of us are your friends."

"Didn't seem that way a few minutes ago," Kurt spat out.

"You're always such a negative person, I swear. Honestly, you probably wouldn't be like this if you'd already found _your_ soulmate," Rachel snapped back icily, "because you'd actually have someone that loves you as much as Finn loves me."

Upon realizing what she said, Rachel immediately regretted it.

Kurt looked at her with wide, shocked eyes as the rest of the room fell silent. They all knew how Kurt felt about not finding his soulmate yet – it was so bad that they rarely brought it up in fear of angering the countertenor. Yet in her stubborn will to prove herself right, Rachel had gone too far and brought it up.

Kurt, eyes filled with fury and hurt, gave her a venomous glare. "Well then I guess I'll just be in the way of your couples number then, won't I?"

"Kurt," Mercedes murmured, "she didn't mean it like that-"

"I know exactly what she meant by it," Kurt snarled as he cast a glance at Mercedes. He looked back at Rachel. "Like I said, I'd just ruin things for you. You should just get someone else to fill in for me."

"Kurt, please, I didn't mean to say that." Rachel pleaded. "You know we can't find someone in such short time-"

"Just ask Lauren to take my place for the entire competition," Kurt scoffed as he stood up, grabbing his bag from the floor. "I'm sure she knows how it feels to be loved, doesn't she?"

Before Rachel or anyone else could try and change his mind, Kurt stormed out of the room, furiously wiping at the tears that spilled from his eyes.

* * *

><p>By the time Finn got home that day, he could already tell that something was wrong. Despite their parents both being out working, the house should have still been bustling with Kurt's constant need to do some cleaning after school. However, when Finn took a good look around, he realized that nothing had changed since that morning. At first, Finn assumed Kurt hadn't come home yet, but once he heard music drifting from Kurt's room upstairs, he knew his step-brother was indeed inside the house, which could only mean one thing.<p>

Kurt was in a _very_ bad mood.

Finn figured that Kurt was especially pissed at him, due to Finn taking Rachel's side and not Kurt's. But honestly, Kurt just needed to understand that sometimes soulmates came before family. Well, Finn _hoped_ he would understand. Thus deciding that Kurt probably just needed to blow off some steam, he took it upon himself to try and talk to Kurt – or at least try to get him to reconsider dropping out of Regionals, for the club's sake.

"Kurt!" Finn called as he climbed the stairs, trying to be heard over the music. "Kurt, I know you're up there!"

The music suddenly stopped.

Finn even fell silent for a moment to see what would happen next. Eventually, when nothing did happen, he scaled the remainder of the stairs and cautiously approached Kurt's room. He didn't hear any sounds coming from inside and decided to carefully step into the room.

"You in here, buddy?" Finn said quietly, closing the door behind him. A knot of guilt started forming when his eyes finally landed on Kurt.

Kurt was sitting on his bed and looking down at his palms, which were red with scratch marks. Tears were trickling down Kurt's cheeks, but he showed no signs of wiping them away. He was a train wreck.

Finn carefully sat down beside Kurt and gently grabbed Kurt's hands, but the smaller boy snatched them away. "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down, man." Finn murmured as he finally got a hold of Kurt's hands. "Did you do this?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt snapped. "You have more important people to worry about."

"You're my brother, dude. It's my job to care," Finn sighed and ran his thumb across Kurt's left palm. Upon closer inspection, he realized that only the name of Kurt's soulmate had been scratched at. Finn looked up at Kurt with a concerned, questioning gaze.

Kurt looked away shamefully. "I wasn't thinking straight, and I was upset-"

"I can see that," Finn muttered. Kurt glared at him. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm just so fed up with...with _this_," Kurt gestured down at his palms. "All my friends are deserting me, and I'm just sitting here all alone waiting for my soulmate to finally show up. God, I'm so pathetic-"

"Hey, don't say that." Finn scolded. "You're not pathetic – you're, like, the least pathetic guy I know."

All Kurt could do was shake his head as his tears began to fall at a rapid pace. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly, trying to make up for how badly he and the others had made Kurt's day.

* * *

><p>Blaine was hanging out with some of the Warblers when it happened.<p>

At first, it was just a barely noticeable lump in his throat. He stumbled with his words, which earned him concerned looks from Wes and David. He merely brushed it off as some odd entity and tried to get back into the conversation, but he fell silent as he was overcome with a sudden wave of emotions.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Nick asked worriedly. "You look kind of sick."

"See, those cookies are catching up to you." Thad grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. "I knew they were bad."

"No, it's not that." Blaine choked out, placing both hands on his stomach. "I just...I have this really weird feeling in my gut."

The other boys exchanged worried glances, but said nothing. It could possibly be due to Blaine getting that much closer to his soulmate, and while they were excited, they decided against getting involved in the way of fate.


	4. Come and Gone

This chapter took me a while to write because I have to use an on-screen keyboard (some of the keys on my laptop keyboard won't work) & is unnaturally shorter than usual, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. So, just know that I love you guys a lot and really appreciate all of the love you've showered my fic with. Oh, and you should be very pleased by the turn of events in this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<em>  
><em>Jealous of the moon<em>  
><em>You wish you could fly<em>  
><em>But you're staying where you are<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can do<em>  
><em>If you're too scared to try<em>

* * *

><p>To say Blaine was enraged would be an understatement. He tried his best to seem confident and unfazed, but deep down inside, he wanted to punch the smirks off of the faces of the New Direction members as they sauntered into Regionals.<p>

The Warblers had been the first team to get at Regionals, due to their need to size up the competition before the competition started. When Aural Intensity had shown up, brief smiles and 'good luck's had been exchanged quietly while their frightening coach – Sue Sylvester, from what Blaine recalls one of the members telling them – signed in.

But when New Directions finally arrived, there was tension in the air. Upon spotting the Warblers, their faces lit up arrogantly. Blaine could feel his friends tensing up behind him, and when their rivals passed by in a fit of giggles and whispered insults, they lost it.

Trent and Flint, both forces to be reckoned with, were spewing insults with ease and throwing their arms up in the air. Thad wheeled Artie against a pillar, shouting at him for betraying his trust and mocking his honor. Wes and David, much to Blaine's horror, were arguing with the teacher in charge of the group, threatening to bring them down for breaking the rules and sending someone to spy on them. One of the boys from New Directions grabbed Jeff by the arm roughly, which sent Nick into a rage and caused him to tell the mohawk boy off for touching his mate. In all of the chaos, Blaine failed to notice the petite brunette boy making his way through the mess.

"All of you, just _stop it _before I call security to personally throw each and every one of you _out_!"

The two groups eventually parted, each one regaining their composure in time to look at the person who had broken up the feud. When Blaine's eyes latched onto the boy, he nearly forgot how to breath.

The boy was gorgeous, from the top of his perfectly styled bed of chestnut hair all the way down to his impeccably fashionable designer boots. His skin appeared to be as pure and flawless as porcelain, which only drew attention to his enticing figure. Blaine could only imagine what the boy could do with his hips – god, he felt his body heating up at the ideas swirling through his head. It was also clear that he expressed himself through his facial expressions just by the current look of aggravation written all over his face. His most beautiful and breathtaking features, however, were his eyes. They were a cross somewhere between green and blue – maybe cerulean or sea green – and captivated Blaine to no end. They were like little jewels that captured the gaze of anyone who dared look into them. If only Blaine could get closer for a better view – he'd be able to truly appreciate their beauty.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Will asked the boy confusedly. "Rachel had told me you weren't going to be participating in the competition."

"Of course she did," Kurt scoffed. "However, I merely came here to support my brother and what few friends I have left in the group."

_Oh god,_ Blaine thought with a stifled moan, _he has the voice of an – wait, what was his name?_

"Anyways, I don't think it's wise for either of you," Kurt continued as he pointed to both teams, "to be bickering like children at such a serious time like this. Besides, you can do the fighting on stage when I'm comfortably relaxing in my seat."

"They started it," Rachel spoke out defiantly and pointed at the Warblers. "We did nothing wrong-"

"Except spy on them just to get hold of their set list, which is against the rules." Kurt pointed out with a smirk. "The way I see it, you're all at fault here."

At this point, Blaine felt like he was about to pass out from shock. He stared down dumbly at his palms, reading the name over and over again in his head.

_**Kurt **Hummel. **Kurt** freaking Hummel._

He looked up at the brunette in disbelief – could this really be the boy he'd been waiting for for so long, his actual soulmate? Of course, it could just be a coincidence – pure irony that this boy had the same name as his apparent mate. Then again, what could Blaine lose by innocently questioning this seemingly perfect boy?

Then the two groups started going their separate ways due to his words, the members of New Directions dragging him off while the Warblers did the same with him. As the brunette vanished into the crowd, Blaine felt his heart sink in despair.

"Dude, you okay?" Jeff asked worriedly. "Guys, I think something's wrong with Blaine."

Wes grabbed Blaine by his shoulders quickly, his eyes going wide with worry. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"T-That was him," Blaine choked out. "_Oh my_ _god_, that was _him_."

"Who is he talking about?" Thad questioned, looking at David for an answer. "Why is he acting so weird?"

"His name is Kurt – their coach called him that," Blaine blurted out excitedly. He displayed his palms for his fellow Warblers to see. "This could be _my_ Kurt."

They all fell silent for a moment, taking in the news. Then just as quickly as they had attacked New Directions, the Warblers were searching the crowds for their rivals and the boy they whisked away with them. Wes pulled Blaine along by the hand, shouting out for Kurt as the others did the same.

"We have to find him before the show starts!" David declared over the noise of the people around them. "Hurry, we've got to unite him with Blaine!"

But as the light blinked for the contestants and patrons to take their places, their hopes began to dwindle. With defeated scowls, they retreated to their seats in order to come up with a plan to find Kurt before the day was over.


	5. Nervous Tendacies

I'm still working with an on-screen keyboard and my laptop seems to not want to function w/o being connected to the charger (but I am currently getting another battery shipped to me to fix that) and school is only a few days away, but since you guys have been nothing but devoted to the story, I'm going to continue on with it and hopefully finish up soon. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last, but not by much – sorry! Oh, and this chapter takes a little turn for the scary/dark. I mean, you didn't just think I threw Karofsky into the story for nothing, did you? ;)

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<em>  
><em>Jealous of the moon<em>  
><em>You wish you could fly<em>  
><em>But you're staying where you are<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can do<em>  
><em>If you're too scared to try<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt had been very nervous, to say the least. Even though he'd gotten chewed out by the club – Rachel, specifically – he was still part of the group. So when they were all huddled together in two rows of seats while waiting for the competition to perform, Kurt felt a bit uneasy. From what he saw, the Warblers looked like they were another brand of Vocal Adrenaline – deeply devoted to their craft, fueled by their passion to win, and a force to be reckoned with when attacked or threatened. This could<em> not<em> be good for New Directions.

As Kurt sat in his seat expectantly for the first group to come out, he looked around at the crowd instinctively. He immediately spotted the judges – who were whispering to each other – and continued to scan the crowd curiously. That's when he spotted the flash of red letterman jackets toward the back of the theater.

It was unmistakeably a group of jocks from William McKinley, probably come to boo New Directions or even try to sabotage them. To be honest, Kurt merely felt a flickering hint of anger towards them, but brushed it off as pointless. If they were there to waste their time, so be it. But as he turned to sit back in his seat, he caught the gaze of one of the jocks, the one that the others seemed to be hovering around.

Karofsky.

Their eyes met for a brief moment – Kurt didn't even know how, considering their distance – and Karofsky gave Kurt a wicked grin before licking his lips. It chilled Kurt to the bone, practically making him sick to his stomach. He turned away hastily, face pale and his grip on his seat intensifying, not able to shake the feeling that Karofsky was still watching him.

"You okay, hun?" Mercedes whispered, reaching forward from her seat behind him to rub his arm soothingly. Kurt stole another glance in the direction of the jocks – they were staring in the general direction of the glee club. Mercedes followed Kurt's gaze and stiffened. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Kurt could practically _feel_ Karofsky's gaze burning holes into him. The all too familiar knot of fear began to build up in his gut; he felt like he needed to find a way to escape the current predicament. "Mer, who's up first?"

"Aural Intensity, then the Warblers – we go last," Mercedes replied. "Why?"

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Kurt explained hastily and started to get up. "I'll be back in time to see you guys perform, don't worry."

Although Mercedes looked a bit skeptical at the idea of letting him wander off, she had no choice but to let him walk out of the theater. But as he slipped through the doors, her gaze shifted over to the jocks. Much to her horror, Karofsky – flanked by Azimio and a couple of other jocks – followed Kurt's lead shortly after. Before she could speak up, however, the lights had already dimmed and Aural Intensity was performing, which drowned out anything she attempted to say.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep, shaky breath as Aural Intensity pranced off of the stage, wishing the Warblers luck and rushing back to their seats in wait for the other groups to perform. It wasn't that he was afraid of performing in public – everyone knew he loved to be in the spotlight – but he never thought he'd be performing in front of his possible soulmate. This would be his first impression on Kurt, which meant that Kurt would forever judge him for this.<p>

_What if I mess up?_ Blaine thought worriedly. _What if I goof up and when we finally meet, all Kurt can do is laugh at me?_

Just as he was about to pass out from sheer worry, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jeff smiling down at him, Nick curled up against his side contently.

"You'll do great, man." Jeff reassured. "He'll be crazy not to realize you're totally hot and the best guy to be with."

"You think I'm hot?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"You think he's _hot_?" Nick snapped and pushed away from Jeff.

"Not as hot as you," Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes before giving Nick a peck on the lips. "You know that, baby."

Blaine scowled as Nick pulled on Jeff's neck for a heated kiss, which turned into a make-out session complete with bumps and grinds and stifled moans. The moment was completely ruined. Blaine turned away in order to not have to witness any more of it.

"What they're trying to say," Wes sighed as he came up from behind Blaine, accompanied by David, "is that there's no way he won't fall head-over-heels for you once he sees you up on that stage."

"The palms never lie," David chimed in. Blaine still looked concerned. "Don't worry, buddy, you'll be fine."

As the lights flickered, signaling for the Warblers to take the stage, Blaine took a deep, shaky breath. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt wandered around the main lobby and spent a good give minutes splashing his face with cold water in the bathroom, he figured it would be best to just head back into the theater – maybe he was just overreacting about the whole thing. There was no way Karofsky was there to personally come after him; it was just Kurt's nerves getting to him, that's all.<p>

After pacing in the front lobby for a few moments, he turned to walk back into the theater. But that's when he heard people approaching, their conversation booming through the empty lobby. Panicking, Kurt slipped behind one of the pillars nearby, watching as Karofsky, Azimio, and a few other jocks sauntered into the deserted room.

"Why are we even doing this?" Azimio's boisterous voice echoed, the boy looking a bit agitated. "We can just get Hummel _and_ the rest of the glee club at the same time after the show."

"We won't be able to get Hummel – he's not competing in the competition, remember?" Karofsky snapped at his mate. "If we get him now, we can focus on the rest of the losers later."

Kurt highly doubted Karofsky was only focused on getting one over on the entire club – the bigger teen was probably only concerned about getting at him specifically. Whatever they were planning, he sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. The countertenor glanced around helplessly at the hallway in which the jocks had come from; it was his only way back into the theater, but if he went that way, they would clearly be able to see him. Quickly figuring out that he should just slip backstage in order to get back to the performance in time, he quietly sauntered off in the general direction of where he assumed the entrance to backstage was.

However, Kurt failed to notice that Karofsky caught sight of him sneaking away. Eyes narrowing, Karofsky made sure to take note of the general direction where Kurt was headed.

"Well how are we supposed to find the guy?" One of the other jocks sighed as he looked around the empty room. "As far as I can tell, he ain't here."

Karofsky turned to look at his friends with a sinister grin. "Then we'll split up. You guys-" Karofsky pointed to Azimio and the other jocks before gesturing to the west wing of the theater, "take that side of this dump. I'll go looking around at the other side."

The jocks looked skeptical, but stormed off anyways in order to try and find Kurt. Karofsky, smiling to himself, took off after Kurt.


	6. The Game Is Afoot

Well, school has already started for me (and is why I haven't updated in a while). Anyways, my new battery came in! So now it doesn't need to be connected to the charger, and I'll just work with the on-screen keyboard for the time being (I've actually gotten used to it). I'm on a 3-day weekend as well, so this leaves me with plenty of time to get this chapter out. I might even be able to whip the next chapter up as well! :D

Also, feel free to drop by my Tumblr (musiclover48) & say hello if you're ever in the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<em>  
><em>Jealous of the moon<em>  
><em>You wish you could fly<em>  
><em>But you're staying where you are<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can do<em>  
><em>If you're too scared to try<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Tina groaned as she leaned against Mike in agony, "they're actually <em>good<em>."

New Directions was standing backstage and watching as the Warblers basically owned the stage, clearly winning the audience over with their very own couple number - except that the entire group wasn't coupled up, only a few couples stuck out while the rest harmonized and danced behind them.

"Shouldn't we have done that and just kept Kurt in _our _number?" Quinn questioned over the sound of the Warblers, pursing her lips and giving Rachel a pointed look.

"Our number will be more organic and heartfelt," Rachel snapped quickly.

"Organic?" Santana scoffed loudly. "Compared to these birds, we'll look as fake as my boobs."

"But I like your boobs," Brittany whispered to her soulmate, linking arms with Santana. The Latina merely rolled her eyes and gave Brittany a peck on the cheek.

"Speaking of Kurt," Finn called out as the number finished, "where did he go?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys," Mercedes managed to cry out as the Warblers began to leave the stage. "When Kurt left, Karofsky and his gang followed after him!"

The entire group fell silent, exchanging worried glances. They peered out at the audience, and noticed that Kurt had not yet returned to his seat.

"He should've been back by now then," Finn muttered. "Maybe we should go try to find him."

"We can't just leave to go looking for him," Rachel sighed. "I'm sure he's just hiding out in the bathroom in protest."

"What part of Karofsky following Kurt did you not get?" Mercedes snapped. "You guys never see the way Karofsky harasses my boy at school; it's like he has it out for him or something."

"And he's my little bro, Rach." Finn added with a scowl. "I can't let some guy push him around while I just sit by and watch."

As Rachel opened her mouth to respond, the Warblers began to cry out for help as one of their own collapsed just as he exited the main stage. The entire group looked at them in worry and shock, simply standing around gawking at the scene.

"Well just don't stand there!" One of the boys shrieked. "Help us!"

As they tried to pull their friend to his feet, the boy struggled in their grip and cried out in agony, screaming "Kurt! _Kurt_!"

That knocked New Directions right back into reality.

* * *

><p>Kurt screamed as Karofsky yanked on his waist, pulling the petite countertenor into one of the abandoned backrooms of the theater. "Help! Someone – anyone – <em>help me!<em>"

Karofsky slipped one arm away from Kurt's waist, only to clamp his hand over Kurt's mouth to silence the smaller boy. Kurt thrashed around violently, trying his best to escape. Tears welled up in his eyes as Karofsky pressed up against him with a low chuckle.

Kurt didn't even know how Karofsky found him, but the jock did. He had taken Kurt by surprise, quickly grabbing Kurt by the waist and attempting to haul him off. But Kurt had fought back, even escaping out of the brute's grip for a brief moment, which resulted in Karofsky using both arms to carry him away to the nearest room. Now, Kurt was fighting for survival – he knew what Karofsky was capable of, and was desperate to get away before the jock whisked him into the empty room.

"I'll knock your fucking teeth out if you don't shut up," Karofsky growled and kicked the door open, despite the countertenor struggling in his arms. Kurt mewled pitifully as he began to gradually lose what little strength he had left.

"No," he sobbed helplessly, but was muffled by Karofsky's hand.

As the door slammed shut, showering the room with darkness, Kurt shut his eyes tightly and hoped – even prayed – that someone, anyone, would come to his rescue.

* * *

><p>All Blaine could feel was an overwhelmingly painful sense of terror. His lungs were burning, eyes welling up with tears, as he felt a wave of fear crash into his heart. He screamed not only of pain, but of pure, absolute horror.<p>

He didn't notice the Warblers huddled around him as they tried to calm him down, or how New Directions was questioning him on why he was crying out for Kurt. All that registered in his mind was the pain and the suffocating feeling of fright.

Then his mind drifted to Kurt. Images flashed through his mind – Kurt's crystal-clear eyes brimming with tears, someone hauling Kurt off into a dark abyss – but the worst thing of all was the sound of Kurt's screams that seemed to ring in his ears. It fueled a rage inside Blaine he never knew existed; he felt the sudden urge to protect Kurt, to shield him from all harm and keep him safe no matter the cost.

Then just as soon as the traumatic experience started, it ended.

Blaine shot up while gasping for breath, eyes wide and looking blood-shot. Wes and David helped him stand up, trying to keep him calm as the other Warblers fussed over their lead singer. Meanwhile, New Directions fought to get closer to him while bombarding him with questions.

"Find him," Blaine managed to choke out. "God, he's so scared – please, find him."

With one last sigh, Blaine slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Bring Me Back To Life

Well, I must say that I love everyone single person that reviews, because you guys leave the best reviews ever. But now you shall _all_ be put to the test, because I have a poll up on my profile asking whether or not I should write a sequel to this story. Please, go vote so I can know whether or not to actually start brainstorming ideas for it. It'd mean a lot to me! :)

Now, this chapter might be a little too dark for some of you, so just to warn you, Karofsky is trying to get much further than just beating up Kurt. But don't worry, it'll turn out just fine...hopefully.

***Uplifting Fun Fact**: This story is named after the song "_Jealous of the Moon_" by Nickel Creek. It's such a beautiful song; you should all go look it up & listen to it! :)

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<em>  
><em>Jealous of the moon<em>  
><em>You wish you could fly<em>  
><em>But you're staying where you are<em>  
><em>There's nothing you can do<em>  
><em>If you're too scared to try<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't quite sure when he regained consciousness – he kept going back and forth between passing out and bursting back to life – but when he did, he found himself racing through the backstage area, desperate to find Kurt. Since Rachel had all but threatened to leave Finn and leave the glee club if they didn't perform, New Directions had begrudgingly went on to perform.<p>

"Find him, please." Finn had whispered to Blaine before they'd left. "I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to my little bro."

Blaine had sworn on his life to find Kurt, to make sure he was okay. There was no way in hell he was going to break that promise.

"He's got to be here somewhere," Blaine panted as he and the Warblers rushed to check every room possible. "My god, we have to find him."

"You should sense him," Wes explained, grabbing Blaine by the shoulders and looking him dead in the eye. The other Warblers huddled around nervously. "Tell me what you feel right now."

Blaine had been hoping to block out the pain he was feeling, but now it all came flooding in. He immediately pulled away from Wes, the feeling of being violated far too strong for comfort. He suddenly wrapped his hands around his throat, gasping for breath.

David was the first one to panic. He yanked Blaine's hands down and shouted, "Breathe, Blaine, _breathe_!"

Blaine bent over and coughed while gasping for air; he did his best to block out the current flood of emotions and sensations, but the overwhelming sense of fear was too much. "H-he's scared – he's _terrified_."

"Focus on him, Blaine." Jeff called out. "Focus on him and don't let go."

Blaine did just that, closing his eyes and try to figure out where Kurt was. It was dark, he knew that much, but everything else was a bit fuzzy. He could almost smell the murky air of what he assumed to be a room – yeah, it was definitely a room; he could sense Kurt roughly being rubbed on a rug carpet. But there was something else that Blaine couldn't quite pick up on, a subtle feeling of being trapped in an already stuffy room. Then it clicked.

"He's in an old dressing room," Blaine blurted out. "The same dressing room they were going to give us as a green room, but didn't because all of the dust made Trent's allergies act up."

The Warblers didn't even get a chance to react, because Blaine had already taken off in the direction of the room. Blaine forgot everything else, including the burning sensation spreading through his palms.

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a choked sob, pounding his fists on Karofsky's chest as the bigger teen pressed him against a wall. "Get off of me!"<p>

There was a loud crack that rippled through the air, and it took Kurt a moment to realize that Karofsky had just slapped him. His cheek stung almost unbearably, causing him to cradle it. The jock used the opportunity to snatch Kurt's wrists up with one hand and pin them above the countertenor's head.

"Oh god," Kurt whimpered. "Please, _stop_!"

Then, without any warning, Karofsky used his other hand to grab Kurt by the nape of his neck and press their lips together. Kurt's eyes went wide in shock and he fell still, which unfortunately gave Karofsky enough time to slip his tongue past Kurt's lips. Kurt let out a muffled whine and wriggled against the jock's grip in an attempt to break free. He thrashed his head around in order to break away from the kiss, but Karofsky's grip on his neck tightened, trapping Kurt in the unwanted kiss. Kurt refused to look at Karofsky, opting to squeeze his eyes shut instead.

This wasn't happening – it couldn't be happening. Kurt liked to believe that he had just passed out and was only having a very, very bad nightmare. Karofsky's hand hovering over his crotch suggested otherwise, though. A muffled whine escaped the back of Kurt's throat and he bit down on Karofsky's tongue, causing the burly teen to jump back with a yelp.

"You little bitch!" Karofsky hissed as Kurt scrambled towards the door. "If you just cooperate I'll make it good for you!"

Kurt screamed as Karofsky pushed him onto the floor, the jock's hands immediately flying to Kurt's belt. It took Kurt a moment to realize what Karofsky was trying to do, and when he did, his heart skipped a beat.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kurt shouted with a startled cry and tried to push Karofsky's hands away, only to get another slap to the face.

His head snapped to the side with uncomfortable speed and his mouth opened in a silent cry, eyes brimming with tears. As the first one traveled down his cheek, he looked helplessly at his hands, which were thrown carelessly beside his head. Much to his horror, _Blaine Anderson_ was vanishing and _Dave Karofsky_ was taking its place.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt croaked out and looked up at Karofsky with wide, terrified eyes. Karofsky merely flashed an eery smirk back down at Kurt. "Oh god, no – _no!_"

"Thought you would've known about the loophole, Hummel." Karofsky sneered as he finally got Kurt's belt undone. "If you screw someone before they find their soulmate, they're as good as yours."

"You son of a bitch," Kurt snarled venomously, but his eyes showed just how frightened he was. "I'd rather _die_ than be your soulmate."

"I'm getting tired of Azimio – the sex isn't all that great and he's an ass," Karofsky continued on, ignoring Kurt's comment. "I'd rather have you as my mate, even if I have to force you into it."

"I'll never go along with it," Kurt hissed, only to whimper as Karofsky pressed up against him. "Please, just stop now – I'll scream if you don't!"

Karofsky rolled his eyes and bucked his hips against Kurt's, grinning maniacally. "You think anyone's gonna hear you in here? Your loser friends are performing right now; no one's gonna hear you over them."

For the first time since he'd been dragged into the room, Kurt stopped to listen to the noise coming from outside. Sure enough, he could hear New Directions blasting through their couple number on the stage while the crowd cheered them on. His heart sank.

"No," Kurt muttered in disbelief, "I-I told Mercedes that I would be back in time to see them. S-she would've known something was up-"

"You think they care about a pest like you?" Karofsky snickered. "You're worthless to them – no soulmate, no worth as far as they're concerned."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm their friend, they-"

"Think you're a waste of space," Karofsky growled, running a hand across Kurt's exposed stomach. Kurt then realized that his coat was unbuttoned, his shirt was pushed up, and Karofsky was already pushing down Kurt's pants.

The bastard had been distracting him the entire time.

"Just stop trying to fight," Karofsky mumbled, eyes exploring Kurt's body. "It'll be so much easier on everyone."

"No," Kurt whispered, trying to push Karofsky away. He felt violated just by the jock's gaze alone; he was too exposed for comfort. "No, I have my soulmate out there...he's waiting for me – he's perfect and he'll love me for me, not just because I'm a pretty face-"

"You're nothing but a good fuck. Just accept it," Karofsky snorted, forcefully shoving Kurt's pants down to his thighs.

There were so many emotions swirling through Kurt's mind – hate, anger, doubt – but he knew that he needed to keep Karofsky from getting inside his head. The music outside was dying down, and he could hear approaching footsteps right outside the door.

Realizing this could very well be his only chance to get help, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "_Help! Someone help-_"

Karofsky quickly wrapped a hand around Kurt's throat and squeezed tightly, causing Kurt to sputter and gasp for air. "You should've just kept your fucking mouth shut, you little bitch."

Kurt tried hopelessly to pry Karofsky off of his neck, but to no avail. His lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen, and Kurt wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to take.

"H-help!" Kurt squeaked out pitifully. "P-please, someone help me!"

Karofsky merely slammed Kurt's head against the floor in response to his feeble attempts. "You don't learn, do you?"

The room was spinning now and everything was a blur in Kurt's point of view. He could hear his heart slowing down its pace, and he took sharp, pained gasps in an attempt to get air. Karofsky merely held on tighter, eyes filled with rage.

"Blaine" Kurt mumbled, eyes fluttering closed. "B-Blaine, please...help me."

Before Kurt fell unconscious, he heard the door fly open, Karofsky curse, and someone call out his name. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine caught sight of when he entered the room was Kurt, bruised and flailing helplessly on the floor. Then he saw the burly boy on top of him, strangling the petite countertenor. After that, all he saw was red.<p>

"_You son of a bitch_!" Blaine shouted, immediately lunging at the bigger teen. The boy cussed, holding his arms over his head as Blaine tackled him. Wes, Thad, and David rushed to Kurt's aid while Nick and Jeff carefully sat up the boy, who began to regain consciousness.

"Come on, Kurt, wake up." Thad whispered soothingly and felt for a pulse on Kurt's neck, thus seeing the bruises forming from Karofsky's grip. "Oh no, this is serious."

"Get help!" Wes snapped at the Warblers who stood gawking at the scene. "Dammit, he needs medical attention!"

As a few ran off to find some help, the others quickly focused on Blaine and Karofsky. Despite being smaller, Blaine was repeatedly delivering blows to Karofsky's face at a rapid pace.

"You fucking monster!" Blaine growled, punctuating each word with every punch. "How _dare_ you touch him? Who gave you the fucking right?"

"Blaine, stop it!" Trent shouted as he and Flint pulled Blaine away from the now unconscious Karofsky. "You're better than that!"

Blaine struggled in their grip, turning to spit on Karofsky. "I hope you rot in hell, you damn bastard!"

Once he turned and saw Kurt limp in the grip of his friends, his heart shattered. He was at Kurt's side instantly and gripping Kurt's hands tightly, taking in the sight of Kurt. If not for the fact that Trent and Flint were looming over him, he'd probably go back and continue pummeling Karofsky.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" Blaine murmured, rubbing circles on Kurt's hands. "Please be okay. I won't be able to live with myself if you're not okay."

There was a sharp pain rippling through his palms, causing him to hiss and let go of Kurt's hands. He looked down at his palms, horrified at the sight. Kurt's name had almost completely vanished, but was now returning back to normal. He worriedly checked Kurt's palms as well, but was relieved to find them returning to normal as well.

"You'll be fine," Blaine muttered reassuringly, but in reality, he was only trying to reassure himself. "You're going to be fine, Kurt. For the love of god, please be fine."


	8. Under Unfortunate Circumstances

I cannot begin to explain how much I love you guys (the readers/reviewers). I love reading all of your reviews, and I couldn't ask for a better following. Anyone would kill to have guys like you. I've even become so invested into the story that I look forward to school ending every day just so I can come home and write (when my mom isn't nagging at me). But seriously, I love you all!

**IMPORTANT: **I have a few things I need to talk to you guys about, so please read this damn thing! First of all, if I make the sequel (or even if I decide to make the story longer), would you guys like to see smut in it? I mean, I can write it if you like (I'm totally comfortable with it) and I know someone brought it to my attention that Kurt & Blaine might want to "finalize" their bond before another guy like Karofsky comes around. So, that's another option for you guys to decide upon.

Secondly, I owe a big thanks to those of you who voted in the poll on my profile! If you haven't done so, you should probably go do that right now – it'll help me decide whether or not I'll write a sequel to the story. Anyways, every single person (so far) has marked down that they want a sequel. If I get enough people to vote, I'll cave & get that sequel in the works.

And last but not least, I have a Tumblr, guys! :D I go by _musiclover48 _on most sites (I go by _littlemonster48_ on deviantArt, though). I even have the links to my accounts on various sites up on my profile if you'd like to go check that out. If you ever want to kick my butt into gear, ask a question about any of my stories, or just want to say hi, my Tumblr is the best way to contact me – you don't even need to have an account; you can just send me an anon message if you like.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<br>Jealous of the moon  
>You wish you could fly<br>But you're staying where you are  
>There's nothing you can do<br>If you're too scared to try_

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't really paid attention to much during his travel from the arena to the hospital. He'd made sure the Warblers stood to hear the final results of the competition – they won, much to Blaine's relief. The night had already taken too many bad turns to end in them losing to New Directions. They'd even had the nerve to ask to take the ambulance with Kurt to the hospital, but Blaine was quick to assert himself as the boy's soulmate, which gave him the jurisdiction to ban the club from so much as stepping foot in Kurt's hospital room.<p>

"Kurt's family will be able to visit him," Blaine had snapped at the group, "but I'll let Kurt decide whether or not _you_ get to see him once he wakes up. Until then, don't even bother coming to the hospital."

But deep down inside, Blaine hoped they would come. He wanted to believe that, despite all of this, they would still somehow find a way to redeem themselves.

Other than that, he couldn't remember much, besides a few key points. He recalls a medic wrapping his hands in bandages once seeing the damage, and the other medics on the scene did the same for Kurt. It was to keep their names preserved in each others palms while their hands healed. Blaine was more relieved than scared, because he was left with the reassurance that things might return back to normal. Then there was the nerve-wrecking ride in the ambulance, during which Blaine never stopped holding Kurt's hand tightly and trying to tell him everything would be okay, even though he knew Kurt couldn't hear him.

Now he was in the waiting room while the doctors inspected Kurt and talked with his parents. This scared him to pieces – Kurt's parents, actually – because this wasn't the exact situation Blaine imagined himself in when meeting his soulmate's family. He had imagined he would show up to Kurt's house one day, waiting for Kurt to finish dolling himself up so they could head to dinner and a movie. Then he'd get the usual cooing over from Kurt's mom, a stern talking to from his father, then an overall approval from both of them. Instead, they were meeting under unfortunate circumstances and the overwhelming worry that if something went wrong at this point, Kurt might not turn out as well as they'd hoped.

Blaine, who was bent over in his chair in the waiting room, buried his face in his hands and let out a long, shaky breath.

"Excuse us," A gruff voice muttered from above Blaine. The teen's head shot up and he fixed his posture upon seeing the older couple in front of him, "but you're Blaine, right?"

"Um," Blaine mumbled and stood on his feet quickly. "Yeah, I'm Blaine – Anderson, I mean."

"Burt Hummel," The man replied, extending his hand out towards Blaine. "I'm Kurt's father."

_Keep cool, Anderson._ Blaine thought as he shook Burt's hand nervously. _You can't break down in front of them. First impressions are everything_.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Blaine mumbled and rapidly turned to the woman. "You must be Kurt's mother?"

"Step-mother, technically, but yes, he's my son." Carole said with a faint smile. "I consider him my own flesh and blood."

"That's, um, good." Blaine nodded in agreement as he began to fumble over his words. They all stood there for a few moments, silent, and Blaine could practically feel the awkward. He glanced everywhere but Kurt's parents, an awkward smile on his face.

"You know," Burt spoke up quietly, "it's a good thing you finally came along. We were beginning to worry about Kurt."

Blaine looked between Burt and Carole worriedly. "Wait, why? Is everything okay-"

"He's just seemed so distant lately," Carole quickly interrupted, not wanting Blaine to start panicking. "I mean, he used to hang out with his friends nearly every day – it was so hard to even get him to come home for dinner sometimes – but once they found their soulmates, he's been..."

"Alone," Burt finished for her grimly. "He doesn't talk to anyone about it, but I can tell that he feels alone. His friends don't want to hang out as much – hell, even his own brother hardly even talks to him. He just sits at home, cleaning up around the house and keeping to himself."

"Oh. Wow." Blaine muttered. "I...I didn't think – I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to let that get him down..."

Kurt seemed so confident and sure of himself; it surprised Blaine to think that Kurt would submerge himself into his own little world. Not only that, but to have his friends all but desert him? Blaine's friends, despite having their soulmates already, always managed to make time to hang out together, which was why Blaine wasn't phased by not finding his mate as soon as the other Warblers.

"Well, once you get to know him more, you'll realize that there's more than what he lets show." Burt replied with a sad smile.

Blaine was about to speak up, but there was a shout from the doorway that led to the patient rooms. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

All three turned around with a startled jump and saw a doctor waiting expectantly for Kurt's parents. As they rushed to go talk to him, Blaine stood frozen in place. He was too afraid to hear whatever the doctor had to say – if it was bad, he'd never be able to live with himself. What if Kurt was forever scarred? What if Blaine and the Warblers hadn't been fast enough when finding him? Millions of situations kept popping up in Blaine's mind, only making him more and more nervous.

"Blaine!" Burt called, breaking Blaine out of his trance. "Come here for a minute."

_Moment of truth_, Blaine thought as he took a deep breath and approached the three adults. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_-

"Blaine, this is Dr. Tennant." Carole explained as Blaine introduced the two. Blaine shook the doctors hand, taking in the sight of the older man. "He's the one who has been looking after Kurt."

"Pleasure to meet you," Dr. Tennant replied with a grin. Blaine was startled by his Scottish accent, because...well, they lived in Ohio. You usually didn't run into a Scottish man on the streets, let alone a _hospital_. "You're Blaine Anderson, correct?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah," Blaine replied in a daze. "Is there any news on Kurt?"

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news." Dr. Tennant sighed, quickly looking down at the clipboard in his hands. "Good news is that Kurt'll be just fine – a bit scratched up and sore from his hands, but not much besides that."

"Then what's the bad news?" Burt questioned suspiciously.

"He might not remember much from what happened," Dr. Tennant said with a frown. "So I suggest to let him remember on his own; trying to bring it up right away might not be a wise thing to do."

"How can you be so sure?" Blaine asked.

The doctor shot Blaine a grin, leaned in, and whispered, "I'm the doctor. It's my job to know."

As Blaine stepped back cautiously, Burt and Carole looked at Dr. Tennant, expectantly waiting for him to give them the "ok" to go and check up on Kurt. He returned their glances with a sympathetic smiles and gestured down the hall.

"He's in room B204," Dr. Tennant said with a reassuring grin. "Maximum of three guests at a time until we take some more tests to make sure he's going through a stable recovery-"

Burt and Carole rushed past him in their need to check on Kurt, not even bothering to listen anymore. Blaine stood still, however, in fear of what lay waiting for him. This would be his first legitimate time meeting Kurt face-to-face – saying he was terrified would be an understatement.

"First time meeting him, eh?" Dr. Tennant muttered as he once again wrote something down on his clipboard. "Got butterflies in your stomach, I suppose?"

"You have no idea," Blaine groaned. "I mean, what if I'm not as good as he'd hoped I'd be? What if we're total opposites? What if-"

"What if you just calm down and let nature takes its course?" Dr. Tennant scoffed teasingly, stopping Blaine from continuing on with his ramble. "You'll be fine, trust me."

"How do you know that?" Blaine grumbled. "I could totally make a fool of myself, or say the wrong thing and make him cry, or-"

The doctor once again cut him off. "Like I said, I'm the doctor – it's my job to know these kind of things. I can guarantee that you're first time getting to know each other won't be as bad as you think.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a patient just a few halls down that needs some tending to." As the doctor left to go check on the other patients, Blaine looking at him as he went, Dr. Tennant called back, "Just remember to have courage, my dear boy. It'll help you out in the long run!"

_Courage_, Blaine mentally reminded himself. _That's all I need – courage_.

Despite the nervousness still very much bubbling in his stomach, he marched towards Kurt's hospital room, as ready as he would ever be to finally meet his soulmate.


	9. I've Been Looking For You Forever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow, you guys sure do love Doctor Who! I myself am a Whovian (for those of you who were asking about it) & the whole reason why I featured the amazing David Tennant in the story is because it was for a contest (which Fly Away Dreams & ZeebaDeeba won). Basically, I originally had the contest info included in the beginning note for the last chapter, but when the two winners (they both got their answers in at the same time) were decided, I took that part down so people wouldn't still try to get their answers in. Their prizes (ficlets) are up on my profile right now. One is about Blaine's first time getting slushied, and the other one is a Christmas-themed fic that takes place in the JotM universe (spoilers for the future, though)! Go check them out if you haven't already!

**GOOD NEWS:** The ever-so-lovely muchacha11 on Tumblr (also known as muchacha10 on deviantArt) has loved the little ficlets I've written on Tumblr for her past few Mer-Klaine pics. I'll be combining all of the past 3 ficlets I've written & turn them into a full-fledged story, which she's super excited about. She says she loves my ficlets & thinks we'll make a great team (i.e. she's planning on drawing pictures for whatever I write; said so herself)! I'm really excited about that, because that'll get my name out there more on Tumblr, where not many people know about me or this fic. But even though I'll be following through with this opportunity, I'll still be trying to work on this fic as well.

**EVEN MORE GOOD NEWS:** Kurt and Blaine finally meet in this chapter. It's a little short, but I wanted to reward you guys for being such amazing readers/reviewers/people in general. You've stuck through the entire story in hopes of them meeting, and now they finally will. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<br>Jealous of the moon  
>You wish you could fly<br>But you're staying where you are  
>There's nothing you can do<br>If you're too scared to try_

* * *

><p>The doctors thought Kurt didn't remember much, but he did – he just didn't want to worry anyone more than they already were. He remembered how terrified he was, how he thought he'd never be able to get away. After that, there had been a blur of red and blue, a sudden feeling of relief, then nothing at all. Now he was stuck in a hospital, being monitored by some crazy Scottish doctor and being doted on by his parents.<p>

"That kid is gonna rot in prison if I have anything to say about it," Burt grumbled as he paced in front of Kurt's bed. "He has the _nerve_ to mess with my kid – to try and rape him-"

"Hush," Carole snapped as Kurt stiffened at Burt's words. "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

Burt stopped pacing and rubbed his temples with a sigh, "Sorry. I'm just pissed off that no one even bothered to notice what was going on. I mean, where were Finn and the rest of your friends during all of this?"

"Performing," Kurt said quietly. Carole, who was sitting by his side, squeezed his hand apologetically and smiled at him sadly.

"At least those nice boys from Dalton Academy were kind enough to step in and help you," Carole murmured reassuringly. "They got there just in time-"

"You mean the Warblers?" Kurt asked, eyes going wide with confusion. "But – why would they help me? I don't even know them." Burt and Carole shared a glance. "Wait, there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"It's not our place to say anything," Burt explained cautiously, "but you might know them more than you think."

Before Kurt could ask any other questions, there was a soft, gentle knock from the doorway. All three looked to find a curly-haired boy (who appeared to be a Warbler) standing there with a nervous smile on his face. When his eyes fell upon Kurt, they seemed to sparkle.

"Oh, hey there." The boy muttered, looking away sheepishly. "Could I, um, speak to Kurt in private for a little bit – please?"

Kurt was shocked when Carole quickly rushed out the door with a large grin. Burt followed shortly after, whispering to the boy, "Take all the time you need, son."

Son? Since when did he call random strangers _son_? The comment seemed to perk up the nervous teen, however, and he quietly closed the door behind the two. Kurt eyed him suspiciously, not quite sure who he was or why his parents were so eager to leave them alone.

Then he noticed how the other teen's hands were bandaged just like his. Kurt felt a lump rising in his throat and he tried his best to keep the tear in his eyes from falling. This had to be some cruel, sick joke they were playing on him; this _couldn't_ be his soulmate. It was probably just a coincidence that this good-looking boy also had his hands bandaged. Yeah, that was it.

But if Kurt was being totally honest, he wouldn't mind if this particular Warbler was his soulmate. He wasn't too bad looking, either – okay, so maybe he was kind of hot, but Kurt would never admit it openly out of fear of embarrassing himself.

"Kurt, right?" The countertenor nodded silently. "Good, good. So, um, how do you feel?"

"Better than I was before," Kurt replied, watching the teen as he sat right next to Kurt on the hospital bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a concerned friend, that's all." The Warbler replied. "I was the one who got that guy – Dave Karofsky, I think the police called him – off of you. So yeah, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Well, thank you and your teammates for helping me." Kurt flashed him a warm, honest smile. "You did more for me than my own friends did, ironically."

The other boy stiffened at the mention of New Directions, which Kurt took notice of. He found it a bit odd, but decided not to say anything. "Oh. Them. Well, on the bright side, they lost. Came in third place, actually."

"We lost?" Kurt felt a bit guilty for not being sad over the loss, but to be honest, he was glad that Rachel's plans didn't work out in the end. "Is it bad that I'm actually happy about this?"

"No, it's not." The teen chuckled, his hand brushing over Kurt's arm lightly. "If I'm being completely honest with you, I'm happy too, because the Warblers came in first place."

"Congratulations," Kurt hummed in approval. They sat in a comfortable silence after that, casting shy glances at each other and blushing when their eyes met. Then something – some invisible force – told Kurt to ask this strange boy a very important question. It beckoned for him to speak up and find out once and for all who this person was.

"I don't mean to be rude," Kurt spoke up cautiously, "but what's your name?"

Kurt could tell that as soon as the words left his mouth, the boy in front of him went completely still. His eyes were wide, and Kurt was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Kurt himself was shocked when the other boy intertwined their hands, quickly moving closer to Kurt.

"My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson," he said, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, "and I've been looking for you forever."

Then, without any warning, Blaine leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt was surprised at first, but eventually wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed back softly. The kiss wasn't aggressive, more like a sweet, delicate pressing of lips. It was so much more than that, though – it was a kiss of true love.

When they broke apart, both boys were crying. Blaine gingerly brushed Kurt's tears away with his thumbs and Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and clutching his blazer for dear life.

"I love you," Blaine murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered, smiling against Blaine's neck.


	10. A Confrontation of Sorts

**NEARING THE END:** Well, my lovely followers, this is technically the final chapter of my story; after this, the epilogue will be the only thing left. I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. It's more of a filler chapter, to be honest, because I plan on making the epilogue very epic and it'll tie up any loose ends there might be.

I just want to say just how much I love/appreciate every single one of you, because you've been much more supportive than I ever expected. But I owe the biggest thanks to 4leaf_clover for prompting this at the kurt_blaine Livejournal prompt post to begin with. Without them, there would be no "Jealous of the Moon". I honestly couldn't ask for a better following.

**IMPORTANT:** I'm going to be focusing my attention on my new Mer-Klaine fic "Ocean Eyes", so if you wish to still read my work, then please shoot over to the story! I'd really appreciate it if you spread the word about it & showered it with some love, since it's barely starting out.

**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT:** I'll be writing a sequel to this story! Since so many people asked for it & voted on the poll in my profile, I'll definitely be trying to find a way to write the sequel. I'll be making an update on this story when I do, so either have this story/me under your favorites/alerts list so you can be up-to-date on whatever stories I may post.

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<br>Jealous of the moon  
>You wish you could fly<br>But you're staying where you are  
>There's nothing you can do<br>If you're too scared to try_

* * *

><p>New Directions and the Warblers both arrived at the hospital at the same moment, crowding into the waiting room, where they bombarded Burt and Carole with questions until the two groups ended up fighting once more.<p>

"You have no right to see him!" Wes snapped. "We're the ones who helped him while the rest of you went on to perform!"

"But he's _our _friend, not yours!" Puck snapped right back. "Besides, our performance was kick-ass."

"Is that why you lost?" Trent scoffed, rolling his eyes. "To us, may I remind you."

"You so clearly got the pity votes for helping Kurt," Rachel said and shrugged nonchalantly. "We are the clear and rightful winners."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie." Flint snickered. "I mean, did you see us perform? If we're talking about who did better, I'm pretty sure that title goes to us."

"Oh _hell_ to the no!" Mercedes spoke up loudly, which once again sent the groups to argue.

"Enough!" Burt shouted, causing the teens to all fall silent. "No one is seeing Kurt right now; you might as well just make yourselves comfortable."

"Wait, why can't we see him?" Finn asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"So now you care about your brother?" Carole questioned with disappointment evident in her eyes. Finn looked down guiltily. "And yes, he's just fine. He has a very important visitor with him, and right now they need their privacy."

While New Directions stood in confusion, not quite getting what she meant by that, the Warblers broke out into hoots and hollers of joy.

"Booya!" Jeff shouted as he high-fived Nick. "Blaine Warbler for the win!"

"Blaine Warbler?" Rachel asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Kurt's soulmate and our lead singer," David explained with a confident grin upon seeing her shocked face. "Oh, you didn't know?"

"Kurt's soulmate is our _enemy_?" Rachel sputtered. "This is unacceptable - this can't be possible!"

As she, along with the rest of New Directions, tried to process this information, Blaine walked into the waiting room with a large smile on his face and a spark of life in his eyes.

"How'd it go?" Burt asked as Blaine approached the group.

"Really, really well." Blaine replied, almost breathlessly. "Once he's out of the hospital, I'm taking him on a coffee date. You know, to get to know each other better."

"The Lima Bean?" Nick asked curiously. Blaine sheepishly nodded. "Make-out central, man. Good job-" Burt glared at him. "I mean, a very respectable place to take him for a first date. Excellent choice."

"Can we go see him now?" Rachel asked Burt with a faint smile. "We have much to discuss-"

"He's resting. You can visit him later," Blaine answered curtly. "Only family is allowed in there at the moment."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Santana snapped, glaring daggers at the Warbler. "We have a right to see him-"

"Not if I say you don't," Blaine replied with a satisfied grin. "See, I'm his soulmate, which automatically means I have the right to control who goes in and out of his room, unless Kurt or his parents designate otherwise."

"Can he do that?" Finn asked Burt and Carole in frustration. "He can't do that, right?"

"He can, and I don't see anything wrong with that." Burt sighed, giving New Directions a pointed look. "Now, Carole and I are headed home to get some of Kurt's things for him. While we're gone, Blaine has full control over who gets to see Kurt-"

"Mr. Hummel, that isn't fair." Mercedes spoke out. "You can't just-"

"That's the hospital's policy, and we're going to respect that." Carole cut in quickly, linking arms with Burt and briskly heading towards the exit. New Directions merely stood there, gaping at the retreating adults while glaring at Blaine at the same time.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot!" Blaine laughed, turning to the Warblers. "Kurt wants to personally thank you guys himself, and after he talked to his doctor, they came to the agreement that you can visit him."

"Really?" Flint asked excitedly. "Awesome, now we can tell him embarrassing stories about you!"

"Yeah, his rooms right down the – wait, what?" Blaine choked out, eyes wide in shock. "No, never mind, now you can't go in-"

But it was too late. At the prospect of getting the chance to embarrass Blaine, the Warblers pushed past him in search of Kurt's room. Blaine chased after them, calling out, "Hey! Get back here, you damn Warblers!"


	11. Epilogue

**FAREWELL (FOR NOW)**: Well, we've reached the end of the story. I will severely miss all of my lovely readers – without you, I probably wouldn't have been so motivated to finish this story, which is the first fic I have ever completely finished. I mean, seriously, you guys are so amazing and I hope you stick around to see my other fics come to life. But, there's someone you guys need to thank for this fic ever coming to life: 4leaf_clovers (on LiveJournal) for prompting this story on the kurt_blaine prompt post. Without that prompt, this story would probably never exist.

**NOT THE END/GET INVOLVED**: I seriously hope you guys don't think I'm going to stop writing. I'm working on a Mer-Klaine fic ("Ocean Eyes", you guys should go check out what little is up so far) and I plan on participating in NaNoWriMo this year as well. I'll probably make little ficlets in-between as well. Basically, I'm going to continue writing – well, as much as high school lets me – because it's something I love to do. So while I prepare for NaNoWriMo and continue writing my story "Ocean Eyes", I'll still be keeping the sequel in mind. If you have any suggestion for it or ideas you'd like to see me incorporate into the sequel, let me know! If I like on of your ideas or if you guys have similar suggestions, I'll more than likely incorporate it into the sequel (title of which is probably going to be "I See the Light" in honor of the song from Disney's Tangled).

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT EPILOGUE**: The epilogue takes place sometime in the future, shortly after Kurt gets out of the hospital and is sent home. It should be pretty explanatory, but if you have any questions or want some clarification about what is going on, feel free to PM me.

* * *

><p><em>You're staring down the stars<br>Jealous of the moon  
>You wish you could fly<br>But you're staying where you are  
>There's nothing you can do<br>If you're too scared to try_

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of rustling sheets and soft sighs. He cracked one eye open and smiled upon seeing Kurt's bed of ruffled hair resting underneath his chin. The countertenor was wrapped up in Blaine's bedsheets and quietly peering up at the curly-haired boy with his bright, cerulean eyes.<p>

"Morning, gorgeous." Blaine murmured and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've ever had," Kurt replied with a soft grin. He snuggled against Blaine's side and sighed happily when Blaine enveloped him in a warm embrace. "I just want to lay here all day and just rest with you."

"Alas, classes are calling you." Jeff called out as he and Nick burst into the room. Jeff had spent the night with Nick, which had left Blaine and Kurt alone for the night, much to their joy. However, now the two were back earlier than expected. "So get up and get ready."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned and buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, "I was hoping they'd go away for a little bit longer."

"Love you too, Kurt." Nick chirped in a sing-song voice. "Now, hurry up and get yourself together before you're late to class on your first day."

Blaine gently nudged Kurt up with a frown, "As much as I hate to admit it, they have a point. You don't want to be late to class, especially here at Dalton."

Kurt grumbled in distaste and snatched up some briefs and an undershirt from the dresser he shared with Blaine before stalking into their bathroom. He thought for a brief moment why he even transferred to Dalton to begin with, but when he looked back at Blaine, he quickly remembered why. He found his soulmate – the love of his life – and since the treatment at William McKinley wasn't getting much better, he'd decided to join Blaine at Dalton Academy, mainly due to the fact that their soulmate transfer plan saved his family big bucks on the enrollment fee.

"Don't worry," Blaine called out as Kurt shut the door behind him, "I've got a cool surprise for you after school!"

"Cool!" Jeff exclaimed while he and Nick flashed Blaine an expectant grin. "Do we get a surprise?"

"No," Blaine scoffed, "so get out of the room while Kurt and I get ready."

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Kurt came to the conclusion that he actually really liked Dalton so far. He shared most of his classes with some other Warblers, who were quick to befriend him and extend an invitation for him to sit with them during lunch. Thus was why he was quickly intercepted by Trent and Flint once he entered the lunchroom.<p>

"Since you'll be spending the rest of your life with Blaine," Flint spoke up as they carefully guided Kurt to their table, "it's only fair that you sit with us during lunch at least once."

"Totally," Trent agreed. "Besides, we have more goofy stories about Blaine to tell you about."

Kurt laughed as he took a seat between the two, "Well, now you've got my complete attention."

"Success!" Flint grinned. He then pointed to Kurt and announced to the rest of the table, "Look guys, we brought Kurt!"

Immediately, the other Warblers at the table were buzzing of excitement. They barely had any time at the hospital to talk to Kurt, what with Blaine rushing them out of the room upon hearing they were going to tell Kurt embarrassing stories about his past. Now, with Blaine nowhere in sight, they were free to talk to Kurt.

"You're too cute for Blaine," Brock commented as he leaned forward in order for Kurt to hear him over the chatter. "I mean, have you seen him in the morning? He looks like a baby grizzly bear getting out of hibernation."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Be that as it may, he's _my_ baby grizzly bear, and I love him either way."

"True love right there," James snickered, causing the rest of the group to burst out laughing.

"What's true love?" Blaine asked as he plopped down next to Kurt, only causing his friends to laugh even more. "Wait, what did I say?"

"Nothing," Kurt reassured, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Their friends cat-called and whistled suggestively, causing both boys to blush. "So, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Here and there," Blaine replied vaguely. Kurt looked at him with doubt. "Okay, so I was getting your surprise ready with some help."

"Help?" Kurt questioned suspiciously.

"Wes and David were kind enough to help out," Blaine replied. "Thad, Nick, and Jeff just sat around stuffing their faces with food."

"You mock me, sir." Thad snapped as he shoved Blaine to the side in order to sit next to Kurt. "Everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie, Kurt, I swear."

"He doesn't like us, and for no apparent reason, to boot." Nick scoffed, mockingly hurt. He (and Jeff) stood behind Kurt, ruffling the countertenor's hair slightly.

"No, it's because you're a bunch of moochers." Wes mused and plopped down on the other side of Kurt. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy your surprise with Blaine today. I'm sure you'll have a great time, considering how amazing my decorating skills are."

"And how great our distracting skills are," Flint added confidently, "even though you didn't really need to be distracted; you did that all on your own."

"Wait," Kurt looked around at the boys around him in shock, "you were _distracting me_?"

"We're so ninja you didn't even notice," Jeff crowed triumphantly. "Victory!"

"They wanted to help me out with planning our first date," Blaine explained, shoving Thad off of the bench in order to get closer to Kurt. "I wanted it to be perfect – I want you to never forget it."

Kurt intertwined his hand with Blaine's and smiled up at him as tears of joy pricked at the corners of his eyes. "I have no doubt in my mind that I'm going to absolutely love it."

* * *

><p>Through a serious of events – which involved Flint, Brock, Nick, and Jeff kidnapping Kurt as soon as school ended – Kurt found himself being deposited in front of a seemingly closed coffee shop known as the Lima Bean. Kurt had never been there before, and honestly had no idea why his friends chose to leave him in front of the place to begin with.<p>

"Wait!" Kurt cried out as the four Warblers started to drive off. "Why am I here?"

"Go inside!" Brock called out from the window, waving to Kurt. "Have fun!"

_Damn Warblers_, Kurt thought icily as he stormed to the front doors. _I swear, it's like I'm surrounded by a bunch of cleverly diabolical children_.

Once he successfully pried the doors open, he cautiously stepped into the dark shop. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

A hand pressed against the small of his back and he yelped in fright, only to turn around and find Blaine looking at him with a sheepish grin.

"Oh my lord, don't do that!" Kurt hissed, smacking Blaine on his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry; didn't think you'd be so freaked out." Blaine chuckled, giving Kurt a soft, passionate kiss. Upon breaking apart, he whispered, "Now, follow me if you want to know where we'll be having our date."

"Lead the way," Kurt all but purred, allowing Blaine to guide him towards the back of the coffee shop.

"So Wes's dad knows the owner of this shop, and they were kind enough to close it down for us." Blaine began to explain while they approached a door which led to the backrooms. Kurt could hear the gentle sound of music drifting from the other side, and light seeped through the cracks. "I mean, it might be as glamorous as some places, but I think it's very romantic."

Blaine then pushed the door open, revealing a brightly lit room with a small table set up in the center of the room. Wes and David stood to the side dressed in waiter uniforms, smiling at the couple. As simple as it seemed, it was beautiful to Kurt. To think that Blaine set this up just for their first date nearly drove him to tears of joy.

"Welcome to la Maison de l'Amour – the House of Love," Wes said, both he and David bowing at the two. "We hope you enjoy your time here."

"Oh my gosh," Kurt whispered in shock, looking at Blaine with teary eyes. "You did this for _me_?"

"Of course," Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms. "You deserve the best."

Kurt choked on his tears, placing a hand over his mouth as a tear trickled down his cheek. Blaine wiped it away gently and held him in a warm embrace.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered. "You mean the world to me, Kurt, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too," Kurt choked out, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him. "You're more than I could ever ask for."


	12. Alternate Ending

I know you guys probably wanted this to be my announcement that the sequel is up, but all I have to offer is an alternate ending. But you guys like that, right? :)

Anyways, this is a birthday present for chatterboxrose/Phantom of a Rose (depending on which site you know her better from). Anyways, I offered her a fic of her choice for her birthday, and she told me that she'd like an AU fic of my fic "Jealous of the Moon" (which is ironically AU to begin with) in which Karofsky was not a factor in how Blaine and Kurt met. This is how it was originally supposed to go down in the story, actually, and I personally love this one of the most.

Happy birtfday, Rose!

* * *

><p>After the events of sectionals, Kurt needed to get as far away from Lima as possible. With the glee club still breathing down his back for ruining the entire competition (even though Karofsky had been the one to chase him onto the stage) and Karofsky more insistent now than ever to get his hands on Kurt, the countertenor just needed to escape.<p>

The farthest he got was the Lima Bean, a coffee shop nestled between Lima and Westerville. Being an avid coffee lover, Kurt figured a nice grande non-fat mocha would be the perfect thing to ease his mind. So the minute the coffee shop popped into view while he was driving down the highway, he was quick to make a stop there.

The coffee shop was bustling with business, and Kurt struggled to find his place in line. He finally worked his way up in the line, but not without bumping into another boy. Both cried out as they nearly tumbled onto the floor, but grabbed each other for support.

Kurt laughed in embarrassment and looked up at the boy who he was leaning on. Their eyes met for a brief moment, Kurt's cerulean ones meeting with the other teen's chocolate brown, and a jolt of energy surged through them. They jumped away immediately, speechless and looking at each other awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt muttered with a blush, gesturing for the boy to move on to the register. "Um, you're up."

The boy, who had stood gaping at Kurt, shook his head and turned around confusedly. He looked at Kurt one last time before moving up to the register.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran a hand through his hair, looking at the barista with wide eyes, "Um, I'll have a medium drip, please, and biscotti on the side."<p>

As the barista went off to get his order, he cast a glance at the brunette next to him. There was something familiar about the boy, but Blaine quite couldn't put his finger on it. He knew for a fact that he felt something – something that you can't just stand by and_ ignore_ – and he couldn't just let this boy walk off without at least talking to him.

"Here's your order," The barista chirped and handed Blaine his coffee and biscotti. "Have a nice day!"

"You too," he replied with a quick smile and began to walk off. As he did, the brunette boy was walking away from his register as well, taking a sip of his coffee with a faint smirk.

Blaine wasn't proud of what he did next.

* * *

><p>Kurt carefully set his cup of coffee down on the nearby counter, swiping the cinnamon shaker up in order to put some in his mocha. However, he was bumped into and he cried out as he fell the the floor, the shaker burst in his hand, covering his palms with cinnamon.<p>

"Crap," Kurt mumbled. "What a mess."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A low voice gasped in shock. A warm, reassuring arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and he was carefully lifted into the air. "I'm such a klutz."

"No, it's fine, really." Kurt sighed as he looked at the person helping him up, only to come face-to-face with the boy he ran into earlier. "Well, karma sure is getting her work done today."

The other boy laughed, "Funny, isn't it?"

Kurt chuckled and tried to wipe his hands together in order to clean them. Unfortunately, it only made the cinnamon drift onto his jeans. He groaned in frustration and reached to get napkins, only to have the raven-haired boy already wiping at his palms.

"Here, I'll help you – least I can do, right?" The other teen mused. Kurt smiled fondly at him, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured softly. "You know, most boys wouldn't be nice enough to – _ow_!"

The boy was now simply staring at Kurt's palms, which were wiped clean, as his grip on Kurt's wrist tightened. "Y-you're...you're..."

"You're hurting me," Kurt hissed, yanking his wrist free. "What's your problem?"

Kurt squealed as he was scooped up in this strange boy's arms and spun around the coffee shop. People were looking in curiosity, some smiling warmly while others laughed at the scene. The attention caused Kurt to become self-conscious and he tried to smack the boy's chest in order to be put down.

Then there were rough, warm lips against his, and he realized he was being kissed. Honest-to-god _kissed_. A rush of passion spread through his body, telling him that this was so perfect and so _right_, and he immediately began kissing back hungrily. When they finally broke away, both were gasping for breath and gazing into each others eyes.

"How rude of me; I forgot to introduce myself," the other teen spoke up, teasingly smiling at Kurt. "I'm Blaine Anderson, Mister Hummel, and I believe I've been looking for you forever."


End file.
